


Скайуокер. Новое начало

by Melamori_Blimm



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Missing Scene, Romance, Star Wars References
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melamori_Blimm/pseuds/Melamori_Blimm
Summary: Что, если в финале Эпизода IX многое просто осталось за кадром, и то, что нам показали — далеко не вся история?Тёмная сторона как никогда оглушительно взывает к Рей после исчезновения Бена: ненависть ядовитыми щупальцами заполняет пустоту в сердце. Но почему генерал Лея Органа исчезла одновременно с сыном? И чему улыбнулась Маз Каната?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

***

Он знал, что отдаёт последние крохи силы, которые ещё оставались в едва живом, израненном теле. Знал, что больше никогда не посмотрит Рей в глаза, что видит её улыбку в последний раз.

— Бен.

Бен… Так непривычно снова слышать это имя, даже не пытаясь возразить. Рей всё же взяла его руку. Рассылая волну дрожи от кончиков пальцев до самой макушки. Всего-то пришлось снова стать Беном. Какая мелочь. Просто ерунда, правда?

Он вздрогнул, чувствуя, как тело наливается стальной тяжестью всё сильнее, будто кто-то пустил дюракрит по венам. Теперь счёт, наверное, шёл на секунды. Жизнь ускользала с каждым вдохом, с каждым медленным мучительным ударом сердца.

Остаться в живых, рядом с ней — слишком щедро для того, кто впервые за много лет сделал правильный выбор. Её дыхание, её горящие, полные света глаза — уже более чем достойная награда. Слишком достойная для такого, как бывший Верховный лидер Кайло Рен, если быть до конца честным.

Он растворился в поцелуе, ошеломлённый, что именно Рей первой потянулась к нему. Бен уже не надеялся увидеть в её глазах столько тепла. Он словно наполнялся им изнутри, купался в нем, заворачиваясь, как в одеяло. И обвил немного дрожащими руками талию Рей, прижимая к себе в последнем объятии. Пытаясь, не говоря ни слова, позволить ей услышать его сердце, наконец-то ощущая, что впервые за много лет оказался на своём месте.

Как раз перед смертью, разве не иронично? Бен не смог сдержать ухмылку, когда отстранился, чтобы заглянуть ей в глаза. Так много нужно было сказать, так много сделать… Но времени уже не оставалось. Он улыбнулся, стараясь выжечь в своей памяти её лицо, как клеймо на затуманенном разуме, пылающе-алое, раскалённое. Но дымка застилала глаза, всё плыло и размывалось.

Он почувствовал, что Рей пытается использовать Силу, коснуться их Связи. Догадалась? Бен оттолкнул потянувшийся к нему дрожащий поток энергии. Он не мог позволить ей снова умереть, просто не мог.

Хотелось попрощаться, сказать что-то важное в последний раз, но язык не слушался. Было слишком тяжело, и глаза слипались. Последним, что он запомнил, падая, были руки Рей, обвившие его плечи, прядь её волос на его щеке. И темнота.

***

Рей не могла поверить. Даже толком не понимала, что именно чувствует: скорбь, злость на себя, за то, что, сама того не подозревая, отняла все его силы, что заметила слишком поздно, когда уже ничего нельзя было сделать. Или на него — за то, что ушёл, едва появившись по-настоящему. Да что там, Рей даже улыбку его только что видела впервые!

— Бен… — шёпот прерывался. Грудь сдавило. Словно не хватало воздуха, словно вокруг выкачали весь кислород.

Внутри что-то сломалось, оставив после себя чёрную дыру, в которую со свистом засасывало радость и трепет, наполнявшие Рей буквально пару минут назад. Казалось, душу разорвали пополам.

Уставившись пустым взглядом на одежду, которая рваным тряпьём лежала у ног, Рей вспомнила слова Маз Канаты, сказанные в подземелье замка на Такодане: «Те, кого ты так ждёшь на Джакку, никогда не вернутся. Но есть тот, кого ещё можно вернуть».

И он вернулся. Только для того, чтобы снова исчезнуть, раствориться! Разве в этом был хоть какой-то смысл?!

Теперь Палпатин действительно забрал у Рей всё: не только родителей, но и Бена, едва в ней вспыхнула надежда. Оказалось, найти то, к чему стремилась всей душой, и тут же потерять — намного больнее, чем не иметь с самого начала.

Рей бросила полный ненависти взгляд на разбросанные повсюду осколки трона и подняла один из камней. Перед глазами сразу же замелькали образы: фигуры, закутанные в плащи, с надвинутыми на лица капюшонами. В голове раздался омерзительный, похожий на скрежет когтей по стеклу, смех Палпатина, полный злорадного триумфа.

Вскочив на ноги, Рей в бешенстве призвала световой меч Леи, обрушивая его на обломки снова и снова. В голове стучала кровь, глаза жгло почти до боли, а по жилам словно разливалась кипящая лава. Рей трясло от ярости, из горла вырывались бессвязные, почти нечеловеческие вопли. Казалось, ревущее внутри пламя было готово вырваться и сжечь дотла тронный зал. И саму Рей вместе с ним.

Откуда-то издалека послышался голос, скорее напоминавший отдалённый шелест:

_Рей…_

Она дёрнула головой, на мгновение остановив меч, но решила, что просто ослышалась. Наверное, погружённое в хаос сознание теперь часто будет играть с ней голосом Бена.

Рей снова замахнулась, успев остановить меч всего в паре сантиметров от пыльного исцарапанного корпуса Би-би-восемь, который вдруг выкатился прямо перед ней.

— Прости, Би-би, я чуть снова тебя не помяла. Откуда ты взялся?

— Что? Мои глаза? В смысле, светятся? Что ты такое говоришь? — выдохнула Рей, без сил опускаясь на колени.

Малыш-дроид открыл один из отсеков и протянул какую-то блестящую хромированную деталь. Наверное, вместо зеркала. Встав на колени, Рей присмотрелась: действительно, на неё глядели огромные, горящие злобой жёлто-оранжевые глаза. Рей почувствовала, как позвоночник оплетают липкие щупальца страха, поднимаясь всё выше, перехватывая горло, будто стараясь задушить.

С трудом сглотнув, она дрожащими пальцами прикоснулась к 'зеркалу'. Конечно, она понимала: стереть то, что увидела, не получится. Мерзкое проявление Тёмной стороны на самом деле бурлило у неё в душе, не в отражении. Но ничего не могла с собой поделать.

Выдохнув и постаравшись взять себя в руки, Рей поднялась, даже не подумав отряхнуть безнадёжно испачканную одежду, которая теперь скорее напоминала грязную серо-коричневую тряпку, непригодную даже для уборки какой-нибудь заплёванной кантины или мастерской на Джакку.

— Как же так, Би-би… Это ведь просто несправедливо. Он вернулся, по-настоящему, действительно вернулся и не смог прожить как Бен даже дня.

— Что произошло, спрашиваешь? — горько усмехнувшись, Рей закрыла глаза.

Воспоминание нахлынуло, сдавив грудь, как ремни пыточного кресла:

_Она взяла Бена за руку. Как и обещала тогда, на обломках Звезды Смерти. Рей впервые смотрела в глаза Бена Соло. И видела его улыбку. Такую светлую, такую настоящую… Представить Кайло Рена с улыбкой на лице было немыслимо — словно два разных человека._

_Его открытый, блестящий от непролитых слёз взгляд, полный неуверенности и доверия, будто просил: останься со мной, не отталкивай, ты так нужна мне. Бен словно ждал, что она в омерзении отвернётся, ударит его, убежит. Снова._

_Едва касаясь, она провела кончиками пальцев по его щеке, несмотря на улыбку, замечая, как его взгляд затуманился, будто начиная уплывать. Рей не знала, откуда взялось это предчувствие, но что-то заставило её закрыть глаза и потянуться к их Связи. И точно, последние крупицы энергии Бена почти незаметно перетекали к ней._

_Он упал, а Рей попыталась толкнуть ручеёк силы обратно к нему. Хоть пару капель, чтобы удержать на грани. Но было слишком поздно._

— Что? Глаза больше не светятся? Рада слышать. И нет, Би-би, я не плачу, не переживай, — Рей вздохнула, ласково потрепав дроида по шершавому боку. — Видишь ли, когда с помощью призраков Силы всех джедаев мне удалось отразить молнии им… Пал… Сидиуса, это отняло все мои силы, я почти умерла. Бен меня спас. Мы — Диада Силы, поэтому всегда и могли связаться друг с другом. Похоже, из-за нашей Связи Бену и удалось вернуть меня, отдав последние крохи оставшейся у него энергии. Сидиус тяжело ранил его и отнял слишком много сил, чтобы хватило нам обоим.

— Думаешь, я не виновата? Виновата, ещё как. Да, я не просила его жертвовать собой, не вытягивала силу. Но Бен отдал мне всё, до капли. Знаешь, возможно, если бы я ещё тогда, в тронном зале Сноука, приняла его руку…

Медленно, едва перебирая ногами, она вернулась к лежавшей на полу опустевшей одежде Бена. Тяжело осела на пол. Слёзы всё же хлынули из глаз, капая на чёрную рубаху с дырой от светового меча на груди. Рей трясло, скрюченные пальцы вцеплялись в изорванную ткань, сминая ещё сильнее.

Би-би-восемь пробурчал что-то ободряющее и легонько подтолкнул её жёстким круглым боком.

— Спасибо тебе, Би-би. Спасибо, что вернулся за мной, — захлёбываясь, пробормотала Рей, обнимая дроида одной рукой, другой прижимая к груди залитую слезами рубаху. — Ты настоящий друг. Сейчас, подожди минутку. Я постараюсь успокоиться, и можем идти на корабль.

На полпути к выходу Рей обернулась, окинув руины последним злобным взглядом. Глаза снова начали пылать, кончики пальцев покалывало всё сильнее, пока с них не сорвались молнии. Резко протянув руку, Рей швырнула их в обломки трона, с удовольствием наблюдая, как он рассыпается в пыль. Но вдруг почувствовала, будто что-то щекотно касается её головы изнутри. Показалось, что краем глаза она видит силуэт Бена.

_Рей…_


	2. Chapter 2

***

Всего лишь воспоминание. Мираж. Жестокие игры разума, искорёженного потерей.

Рей была уверена, что силуэт Бена (тогда, на Эксеголе) промелькнул только в её мыслях. Галлюцинация. Видение. Наверное, она понемногу сходила с ума.

Голова пульсировала и болела. Сосредоточиться не получалось, а руки дрожали так, что было сложно управлять истребителем Люка. Рей думала, что справится. Сможет контролировать раздиравшие грудь волны боли. Она ведь такая сильная, она ведь только что помогла уничтожить величайшее зло в Галактике…

Но Рей не могла. Похоже, лишиться половины своей души — участь хуже смерти.

Би-би-восемь старался подбодрить поначалу, но по заикающимся односложным ответам быстро сообразил, что лучше помолчать. Позволить Рей, задыхаясь, ронять тихие слёзы на приборную панель, одной рукой судорожно прижимая к груди рваную рубаху Бена, другой — цепляясь за штурвал. Ведь надо было как-то добраться до базы на Эджан-Клоссе, не угробив при этом ни корабль, ни себя с Би-би-восемь.

Рей хотела увидеть друзей. Увидеть Финна, По, ребят из Сопротивления… Правда хотела. Но мысль о том, какой неприкрытый восторг, какая радость будут освещать знакомые лица, заставляла их ненавидеть. Совсем чуть-чуть, крохотным, самым тёмным уголком души, но всё же ненавидеть.

За то, что они будут ликовать, когда Рей казалось, словно кто-то засунул её внутренности в миксер и теперь по миллиметру вытаскивал из тела. За то, что будут праздновать долгожданный триумф, когда Бен только что отдал за неё жизнь, которую и сам едва вернул. За то, что их мир наконец одержал победу, когда её вселенная только что разлетелась на куски.

С уходом Леи не осталось никого, с кем Рей могла бы разделить эту боль. Кто мог бы понять её горе, сказать, что тоже будет помнить Бена. Помнить его глаза, его улыбку… Нет. На Эджан-Клоссе она найдёт разве что злорадные усмешки и крики в духе: «Тот мудак в ведре наконец сгинул! Как там его? Райло Кен? Ах да, Кайло Рен, ха-ха-ха!»

Одна только мысль об этом заволакивала глаза жёлто-красной пеленой, наполняя опасным жаром.

— Я в порядке, Би-би, не переживай. Почти долетели, — постаралась подбодрить его Рей.

Теперь руки дрожали уже не от подавленных рыданий — от ярости. Пальцы покалывало ледяными иглами: действительно, что сейчас могло быть лучше, чем молниями разнести корабль на мелкие осколки?

***

После прохладной тьмы Эксегола солнце Эджан-Клосса казалось слишком ярким. Обжигало, заставляя щуриться и прикрывать глаза рукой. Тяжёлый влажный воздух мешал вдохнуть полной грудью. Или, по-крайней мере, Рей убеждала себя, что это воздух. Удивительно, с каким трудом она переносила жару, учитывая, что выросла на песчаной планете-пустыне.

Кругом бурлила радостно-возбуждённая толпа — сплошные объятия, поцелуи, победные крики. Рей непроизвольно сжала кулаки, отворачиваясь. Стараясь отгородить себя от жгучего болота, которое мерзким потоком поднималось из самых глубин души. Никогда ещё Рей не испытывала зависть такой силы. Даже когда жила в старом шагоходе и ела разведённый в воде хлеб, который по вкусу скорее напоминал грязь.

— Идём, Би-би-восемь. Надо вернуть тебя По, — пробормотала она, опустив глаза.

Нужно было собраться с силами, натянуть на лицо правдоподобную улыбку. Никто не должен узнать.

В горле стоял ком, слёзы подкатывали всё чаще. Казалось, одно слово поддержки, капля сочувствия — и она разлетится на миллиард воющих песчинок, превратится в космический мусор, который веками будет одиноко дрейфовать по Галактике, упиваясь своей болью.

Рей надеялась, что, если не сможет сдержаться, её вспышку примут за слёзы радости и не полезут с расспросами.

— Рей! — восторженный крик Финна был слышен, наверное, в соседней Галактике. Рядом тут же возник По.

Выдавив самую счастливую из фальшивых улыбок, Рей едва успела вздохнуть, как очутилась в двойных медвежьих объятиях. Тут же вспомнив совсем другую руку на своей спине, она растеряла последние крохи самообладания и без сил повисла на плече Финна. Её трясло, слёзы не останавливались, бесконечным потоком заливая его куртку. Рей захлёбывалась, кашляла, задыхалась и снова захлёбывалась, дрожащими пальцами цепляясь за кожаный рукав.

По, неловко кивнув, растворился среди ликующих повстанцев.

— О, Рей! Я тоже счастлив, что ты в порядке. Ну что ты, тише, не плачь. Всё хорошо, — пытался успокоить Финн, похлопывая по спине. Рей передёрнуло. Знал бы он, насколько у неё всё _не хорошо_. — Тебе придётся рассказать мне, как ты выбралась. Потому что я видел…

В голове мелькнула страшная мысль:

_«Почему он смог выжить, а Бен…»_

Рей тряхнула головой, захотелось врезать себе дубиной по лицу.

— Потом, — бросила она, выпутываясь из объятий.

— Эм… Ладно, как скажешь, — в голосе Финна слышалась обида, но сейчас Рей не могла позволить себе думать о его чувствах.

Опустив голову, она стала пробираться сквозь галдящую толпу.

— А что там с этим выродком Реном? — спросил кто-то неподалёку.

— А крифф его знает. Наверняка по частям раскидало по флагману, вместе с остальными имперскими ублюдками. Туда ему и дорога, упырю!

Рей почувствовала знакомое жжение в глазах, накинула капюшон и непроизвольно потянулась к световому мечу. Всё вокруг заволокла полупрозрачная жёлто-оранжевая дымка.

_Рей…_

Она дёрнулась, как от удара. Снова этот голос… Но теперь она была уверена, что не ослышалась. Сердце сжималось, словно готовое взорваться в любой момент.

Рей тут же отвернулась, надеясь, что никто не успел заметить её вспыхнувшие жёлтым глаза, и поглубже натянула капюшон.

— Би-би, я лучше пойду, немного развеюсь, — выдавила она, заметив, что дроид по-прежнему катился рядом с ней.

В голове, как заевшая карусель, всё время крутился срыв на Эксеголе, когда она потеряла контроль и, разрушая молниями остатки трона, краем глаза увидела Бена. Молнии тут же иссякли, а Рей так резко повернулась, что чуть не упала. Но рядом, конечно же, никого не было.

Сквозь ватный белый шум в голове было трудно думать. Каждый шаг давался с трудом, будто она шла через густую мутную воду, отвоёвывая каждый миллиметр. Когда радостный галдёж наконец остался позади, приглушённо жужжа на самом краю сознания, Рей, скрестив ноги, тяжело упала на траву посреди тренировочной полосы препятствий. Она закрыла глаза и начала глубоко, размеренно дышать, стараясь успокоиться, сконцентрироваться…

_«Императрица Палпатин»_ , — раздалось у неё в голове. Рей вскочила на ноги, зажигая световой меч.

_«Ты взойдёшь на трон по праву крови»_ , — звенело в ушах, пока Рей всё крепче сжимала рукоятку меча Леи.

— Заткнись.

_«Нашей крови»_.

— Заткнись!

_«Срази меня…»_

— Заткнись, нахрен!

_«Как встали вместе — умрёте вместе!»_

— ЗАТКНИСЬ-ЗАТКНИСЬ-ЗАТКНИСЬ! — орала Рей. Меч сверкал во всех направлениях, кромсая деревья в щепки.

_Рей!_

Она замерла, почувствовав на запястье едва ощутимое касание пальцев Бена. Медленно повернув голову, встретилась взглядом с тёплыми карими глазами. Секунда — и рядом снова только поломанные деревья.

Опять галлюцинация? Или, может, призрак Силы? Но Бен совсем не напоминал Люка: его силуэт не был прозрачным, не светился голубоватым сиянием… Он выглядел _настоящим._ И Рей точно ощутила его пальцы на своём запястье.

Она застыла, даже не сразу заметив, что чуть не прибила деревом кого-то из Сопротивления, кто теперь пялился на неё во все глаза с застывшим ужасом во взгляде.

_«Великая Диада. Она воплощение самой жизни»_ , — пронеслось у неё в голове.

— Рей.

Она резко обернулась, услышав знакомый голос. Призрак Леи улыбался ей, стоя чуть позади.

— Ты сохранила священные тексты джедаев, но вряд ли прочла их все. Вместо того, чтобы вымещать ярость на деревьях, тебе стоит вернуться в пещеру. Люк просил передать: «Думаю, в текстах ты сможешь найти то, что ищешь».

Положив руку Рей на плечо, призрак улыбнулся в последний раз и пропал.

Сорвавшись с места, Рей бросилась к пещере, почти пробежав мимо Финна.

— Рей, я…

— Потом. Всё потом, — оборвала она, нетерпеливо махнув рукой в его сторону.

Через пару минут её догнал Би-би-восемь.

— Да, Би-би, тороплюсь. Похоже, у меня появилась надежда! Приведи мне Си-Три-Пи-О, пожалуйста.

Мысли вихрем неслись в голове:

_«Я не позволю тебе так просто сбежать, Бен. Не после того, как ты наконец вернулся. Слишком долго мы ждали»._


	3. Chapter 3

***

Рей перебирает детали своего разобранного на части посоха, сидя ровно посередине изображения первого джедая в гроте Храмового острова на Ак-То — подумала, что из них получится отличная рукоятка для нового светового меча — не вечно же чужими размахивать. Но пока не решалась притрагиваться к кайбер-кристаллу, который вручили Хранительницы, угрюмо встретив их с Би-би этим утром:

_— Куда мы? Я очень спешу, мне нужно… — бормотала Рей, спотыкаясь. Она едва успела выгрузить дроида из кабины икс-винга, как её тут же куда-то поволокли за руку, разгоняя по пути любопытных поргов._

_Прищуренный взгляд оборвал её на полуслове. Рей могла поклясться, что это та самая Хранительница, чью тележку она разгромила в прошлый раз обломком скалы. Неловко._

_— Сначала очистить разум, — полуразборчиво пробурчала самая древняя на вид._

Рей и сама понимает, что стоит успокоиться, прежде чем пытаться помочь Бену. Иначе всё закончится. И для Бена, и для неё самой. Хоть и не знает, это имела в виду Хранительница или речь шла о сборке меча. Не важно, взять себя в руки придётся в любом случае.

Она глубоко вздыхает, покрутив головой, и тут же вспоминает последние несколько часов на Эджан-Клоссе:

_Выяснить у Три-Пи-О варианты изображения символа Диады, увильнув при этом от всех вопросов, оказалось не так просто, но Рей удалось. Теперь она, скрестив ноги, с головой нырнула в записи джедаев, сидя на кровати в своей пещере и полностью утратив связь с реальным миром._

_Несколько раз заходил Финн, пытаясь заставить Рей присоединиться к общему веселью или хотя бы просто выйти на свет, подышать свежим воздухом. Но она только отмахивалась, кивая на ворох книг и ещё глубже зарываясь в текст._

_Даже По заглянул ближе к вечеру и постарался как-то отвлечь или хотя бы узнать, что же Рей так яростно пыталась найти. Но быстро сдался, пробормотав, что завтра улетает по каким-то делам Сопротивления. Подробностей она не разобрала. Или просто не запомнила. Какая вообще разница, куда он там летит?_

_Рей и не заметила, как просидела весь день и полночи, пока Би-би-восемь не подкатился к ней, пытаясь накрыть одеялом и отодвинуть в сторону книги._

_— Хорошо-хорошо, поняла, — зевнула она, потирая слипающиеся глаза. Будто песок насыпали. Она позволила Би-би убрать книги с кровати и завернулась в одеяло, как в кокон._

_Все два-три часа, которые удалось поспать, ей снилась пустота. И голос. Его голос, который звал её по имени…_

_Глаза распахнулись сами собой. Рей подскочила на рассвете, будто кто-то ужалил, и тут же снова захламила покрывало ещё не просмотренными книгами._

_— Нашла. Нашла! — непроизвольно вскрикнула она спустя где-то часа три._

_— Мне нужно лететь на Ак-То, Би-би, — улыбнулась Рей. Было немного грустно расставаться с дроидом. Он обладал невероятным свойством всё время оказываться рядом в самый нужный момент._

_— Хочешь лететь со мной? Тогда скажи По, если он сам ещё не улетел. Давай, пойдём._

_Похлопав Би-би-восемь по гулкому боку, Рей выбралась из пещеры и стала пробираться сквозь радостную толпу. Похоже, повстанцы никак не желали прекращать вечеринку. А может, начали уже вторую? Кто их разберёт. В любом случае Рей сейчас было точно не до них._

_Она уже заканчивала проверять икс-винг Люка, когда услышала крик с другого конца поля:_

_— Рей!_

_Голос Финна неприятно кольнул чувством вины. Как только она вернёт Бена, им придётся держаться подальше от развитых планет. Конечно, мало кто знал, что Бен — сын Хана Соло и генерала Леи Органы — и есть бывший Верховный лидер Кайло Рен, но Рей точно не собиралась рисковать. Лишиться его снова… Нет. Невозможно._

_Она надеялась, что Финн и Чуи смогут сохранить эту тайну. Ради Хана и Леи. Ради самой Рей._

_Финн подбежал к ней вместе с нависавшим из-за плеча Чубаккой._

_— Куда это ты собралась?_

_— На Ак-То._

_— Джедайскую планету магистра Скайуокера?_

_— Да, Финн, именно туда._

_— У меня дурное предчувствие насчёт всего этого… Очень дурное предчувствие. Но я всё равно спрошу. Зачем?_

_Рей задумалась, глядя на подозрительно прищурившегося Финна, но решила сказать правду. Они всё равно узнали бы рано или поздно, если она собиралась хоть иногда поддерживать связь. Особенно учитывая, что Финн был чувствителен к Силе… Он уже несколько раз пытался ей рассказать, но Рей и сама уже давно поняла._

_— Чтобы попытаться вернуть Бена._

_— Кого-о-о? Рена?! Этого помешанного ублюдка? Даже не думай об этом! Сыграл в ящик — и замечательно!_

_Рей даже не успела сообразить, что делает, как её ладонь уже встретилась со щекой Финна, чуть не отправив его в полёт. Пришлось быстро отвернуться, потому что глаза явно пожелтели от вспыхнувшей под рёбрами ярости. Кулаки сжались так сильно, что ногти впились в ладони. Рей с трудом прерывисто выдохнула._

_— Извини, Финн, — немного хрипло выдавила она. — Но не смей никогда больше так говорить._

_— Ты обезумела, Рей! Он же чудовище! Монстр! Ты вспомни, что он сделал с Ханом! А с тобой? Со мной? А ещё с кучей народа?! Это психопат галактических масштабов!_

_Чубакка одобрительно взвыл._

_— Серьёзно, Чуи? Ты снова его прикончишь, даже если у меня всё получится, в чём ты очень сомневаешься? Я была на самом краю. Почти мертва, Чубакка! Он вернул меня. Отдал всё, что у него было, все силы до последней крохи. Этот разговор никогда бы не состоялся, не пожертвуй он собой._

_— Рей… — разочарованно выдохнул Финн, потирая глаза._

_— Что, недостаточный аргумент? — язвительно усмехнулась она. — Тогда как насчёт этого: Хан простил его. Вы оба это видели, не надо притворяться. Лея отдала жизнь, чтобы помочь ему уйти с Тёмной стороны, подтолкнуть к Свету и помочь снова обрести себя. Вы правда хотите вот так оскорбить их память?_

_Чуи молча секунд десять пристально вглядывался ей в глаза, а потом махнул косматой рукой. Проворчал, чтобы связалась с ним, если понадобится помощь, и потопал обратно к «Соколу», раздражённо порыкивая._

_— Я ведь не смогу остановить тебя, правда?_

_Хоть Рей и было грустно видеть разочарованно понурившего голову друга, нужно было лететь._

_— Нет, Финн, не сможешь. Позаботься о себе. И о Чуи. Ещё увидимся._

_Она приобняла его за плечи, чувствуя, как дрожащие руки всё сильнее сжимают её спину._

_— Увидимся, Рей._

Печальный голос Финна всё ещё звенит в ушах, когда Рей понимает, что более-менее успокоилась. Отложив полуразобранный посох в сторону и бросив неуверенный взгляд сначала на кайбер-кристалл, потом на расстеленную возле ног длинную мягкую мантию с капюшоном, она закрывает глаза. Сосредотачивается на дыхании.

Вдох-выдох. Снова вдох.

Рей чувствует, как постепенно начинает отрываться от пола. Перед глазами мелькают образы. Они наполняют её, смешиваются, гудят. Струятся по венам прохладным потоком. Внутри неё, вне, повсюду.

Жизнь. Смерть. Баланс. _Сила._

_«Никогда не нужно бояться своей природы»_ , — звучат в голове слова Леи.

Рей снова видит перед собой тёмный провал в скале, увитый сотнями корней. Но он больше не притягивает, не вибрирует, заманивая. Он просто… существует. И в этот раз Рей не падает с воплями, перепуганная до полусмерти. Она прыгает добровольно, переполненная надеждой.

Вынырнув из озера, уже не задыхаясь, как в тот раз, она осторожно подходит к 'зеркалу'. Протягивает руку. И больше не видит бесконечность своих отражений.

— Бен… Пребудь со мной, — шепчет она. — Пребудь со мной. Пребудь со мной…

Сначала получается разглядеть только неясную тень, чей-то высокий силуэт. Он медленно, будто неуверенно, приближается, становясь всё чётче, яснее. Уже можно разглядеть торчащие во все стороны волосы, свободную рубаху с дырой возле сердца…

С той стороны на неё смотрит Бен.

И тоже протягивает руку. С тем же трепетом в глазах, который так поразил тогда на Эксеголе: сила, глубина его взгляда просто сбивала с ног. Без единого слова, одними глазами он дал ей понять, ощутить… _Всё._

Больше она не будет одинока. _Никогда._ Теперь есть кому вернуться к ней.

Рей кажется, что она может чувствовать тепло его пальцев по ту сторону. Вот он же он — протяни руку и сможешь коснуться. Но пальцы не проходят дальше. Только тепло.

Рей закрывает глаза.

— Вернись ко мне, Бен. Вернись ко мне, — бормочет она, глотая слёзы. — _Вернись._

'Зеркало' тает под её ладонью. Но она боится открыть глаза.

Пальцы переплетаются. Рей падает ему на грудь, крепко обхватив за талию. Наверное, до боли. Но сдержаться не может, цепляясь за него, словно тонет. Словно провалится в преисподнюю, если отпустит.

Сердце колотится так часто, будто она пробежала пару километров по пескам Джакку. А Бен гладит её по волосам. Едва касаясь. Так нежно, что сжимается сердце. Молча опустив щёку ей на макушку и щекоча своим дыханием.

Рей, прижимая ладонь к его боку, толкает осторожный поток Силы и тут же чувствует, как её тянет куда-то вверх. Руки Бена исчезают.

Под ногами снова холодное стекло мозаики, слышен шум прибоя там, внизу, под скалами. Солёный ветер кружит по гроту.

Всё никак не решиться открыть глаза. Непролитые слёзы склеивают ресницы, нижняя губа дрожит. Рей трясёт: от страха, что ничего не получилось, от нервного напряжения… Она так боится, открыв глаза, увидеть одни только камни, что прячет голову между колен.

Наконец, через пару минут она, собравшись с духом, медленно разлепляет веки. И ничего. _Пустота._

Когда Рей уже готова завыть, не в состоянии сдержать боль, ледяным жгутом скрутившую внутренности, она замечает какое-то мерцание. Дрожь воздуха, очертание, силуэт… Который постепенно начинает проявляться.

Её ресницы дрожат и снова опускаются. Рей зажмуривается что есть сил, одновременно от восторга и ужаса. В груди бурлит почти болезненный жар, разгоревшийся где-то под рёбрами, пробежавший по хребту и растекающийся теперь потоками лавы от ключиц снова к рёбрам. И так по кругу. Бен ведь откроет глаза? Он просто обязан! Он не может снова исчезнуть, бросить её.

Тёплые пальцы касаются руки.

— Рей.


	4. Chapter 4

***  
  


— Рей, — голос Бена едва слышен. Хриплый, уставший. Но сколько же нежности в этом измученном шёпоте.  
  


Внутри всё замирает. Кажется, даже сердце замолкает на пару мгновений. А потом в груди взрывается горячий фейерверк, обдавая почти болезненным жаром, опаляя, перекручивая всё внутри трепещущим от восторга узлом. Глаза щиплет непролитыми слезами, но посмотреть Рей всё ещё не в состоянии. Встряхнув головой и переведя дыхание, она хрипло бормочет, краснея:  
  


— Ты нашёл мантию?  
  


— Смотрю, ты всё никак не можешь забыть ту нашу _'встречу'_ , — усмехается Бен. Низкий рокот его голоса запускает тёплую волну мурашек по спине.  
  


— Я серьёзно.  
  


Рей хмурится, неловко ёрзая на холодном стекле мозаики.  
  


— Я тоже. И — да, нашёл.  
  


— Отлично, тогда прикройся, — выдыхает она, краснея ещё больше.  
  


Бен усмехается, но послушно шуршит мантией, одеваясь.  
  


Рей чувствует его усталость как свою: двигаться трудно, будто спал неделю не шевелясь, и теперь мышцы не желают просыпаться. Но ещё она чувствует заполняющий его _покой_. И волнение. Тепло, волнами расходящееся из середины груди до макушки, до кончиков пальцев. И так по кругу.  
  


Рей открывает глаза и почти ничего не видит из-за слёз, которые всё никак не хотят остановиться. Бен приподнимается, опираясь на локоть, и заправляет ей за ухо выбившуюся из вечного тройного хвоста прядь. Проводит по нему рукой и распускает волосы Рей по плечам, немного взъерошив, пропуская пряди между пальцами.  
  


— Бен, — не веря, что всё действительно получилось, шепчет она, сжимая его руку.  
  


Слёзы жгут глаза с новой силой, когда Рей дрожащими пальцами касается его щеки, улыбаясь.  
  


— Ты вернулся, — голос срывается. Она чувствует, как колючий, раскалённый клубок ненависти, ржавой проволокой засевший в сердце ещё на Эксеголе, тает, рассеивается.  
  


В животе будто мечется стая безумных бабочек, превращаясь в калейдоскоп восторга в груди, когда Бен, сначала прижавшись ко лбу Рей своим, касается её губ, обхватив щёку широкой ладонью. И замирает, словно боясь пошевелиться, отпугнуть.  
  


А она тянется навстречу, всем телом. Обвивая руками широкие плечи и запуская пальцы в мягкие волосы на затылке.  
  


Вокруг исчезают звуки, шорохи, всё будто застывает, когда мир сужается до них двоих, схлопывается, как звезда перед взрывом сверхновой. В эту секунду во всей Галактике их только двое.  
  


Бен вздрагивает, отстраняясь.  
  


— Рей. Твой дроид, кажется, только что шарахнул меня током.  
  


— Би-би-восемь!  
  


— Что? Тебе показалось, что Кайло Рен сейчас отъест мне пол-лица? Нет, Би-би, это Бен Соло, не Кайло Рен.  
  


— Просто Бен.  
  


— Просто Бен? — бормочет Рей, придвигаясь чуть ближе.  
  


— Ты знала, что это даже не настоящая фамилия? Отец стал Соло, только когда решил вступить в имперский флот. До этого у него было только имя. Офицер, который оформлял документы, вписал «Соло» вместо фамилии, потому что Хан подошёл к нему один.  
  


Взлохматив волосы на затылке, Бен пытается поудобнее устроиться на каменном полу.  
  


— В любом случае после того, что сделал, я не смог бы носить его фамилию, даже если бы знал настоящую. И, прямо скажем, не очень-то у меня получалось жить как Бен Соло. Я ведь облажался. Крупно так облажался. Глупый мальчишка, который верил какому-то эху в голове, упивался своей обидой и не мог разглядеть ни манипуляций, ни ловушки, куда его много лет старательно вели, как барана с верёвкой на шее. Которому не хватило мозгов просто рассказать обо всём, довериться кому-то. Той же матери. Обидчивый незрелый подросток, который не нашёл в себе сил забыть предательство и поддался соблазну. Я не хочу возвращаться к этому мальчишке.  
  


— Но, Хан…  
  


— Память отца можно почтить и по-другому. Например, я могу исполнить его последнее желание.  
  


— Больше не уступать контроль Тёмной стороне?  
  


Бен молча кивает. Рей тянется к нему и берёт его ладонь в свои, машинально начиная вырисовывать на ней круги большими пальцами.

— Тем более, я больше не соло*, — улыбается Бен и, не отрывая взгляда от её глаз, проводит рукой по рассыпавшимся по спине волосам.  
  


— А ещё будет больше шансов, что к нам не заявятся Хатты или Канджиклаб, — усмехается Рей, чуть ли не жмурясь от удовольствия.  
  


— Точно.  
  


— Бен, а куда… Куда тебя…  
  


— Куда меня занесло после того, как исчез? Знаешь, самому интересно. Точно знаю, что, как только всё вокруг стихло, я увидел… — Бен замялся, неловко выпрямив ноги.  
  


— Лею?  
  


— Да. Она потянула меня куда-то. Думаю, мама сохранила пару крошек силы. Предчувствовала что-то, наверное, — он пожимает плечами, крепче обнимая Рей за талию. — Там было пусто, ничего, кроме тьмы. Но я видел тебя. Не знаю как, но видел. Иногда казалось, что могу дотянуться до тебя, что ты слышишь. Иногда — что могу даже коснуться…  
  


— Один раз у тебя получилось.  
  


— Да, получилось, — улыбается Бен.  
  


Рей всё никак не может привыкнуть к его улыбке, которая каждый раз отправляет сердце в полёт.  
  


— Видимо, тогда я оказалась на самой грани Тёмной стороны…  
  


— Скорее всего.  
  


Бен вздыхает и поднимается на неверные ноги. Рей обхватывает его за талию и позволяет опереться на свое плечо. Медленно они добираются до хижины, которую Хранители уже успели подготовить, и без сил падают на жёсткую лежанку.  
  


Глядя в его полные нежности глаза, Рей понимает: она наконец-то обрела дом.  
  


Бен спит почти сутки, приходя в себя. А Рей не находит себе места и раза четыре подкрадывается, чтобы проверить, дышит ли он во сне.  
  


***  
  


Рей крепко держит Бена за руку: не может заставить себя просто идти рядом. Кажется, стоит ей выпустить его пальцы из своей ладони — и он снова исчезнет, растает, как утренний сон.  
  


В хижине Люка ничего не изменилось за год. И красный кайбер-кристалл на шнурке тоже никуда не делся.  
  


— Слышала, их можно исцелить, — улыбается Рей.  
  


— Можно попробовать, — задумчиво бормочет Бен. — Как я понимаю, рукоятка у тебя тоже имеется?  
  


Ехидно прищурившись, Рей снова хватает его за руку и ведёт к разложенным в гроте инструментам. У её посоха ведь два наконечника? Вот оба и пригодятся.  
  


Сидя спина к спине на ритуальном камне, Рей чувствует тепло Бена. Они уже несколько часов сосредоточенно звенят и грохочут, создавая новые световые мечи.  
  


Его руководство очень помогает Рей, хоть она уже много раз успела перечитать все пункты процесса в старых книгах. Без живого наставника, который может вовремя подсказать, что дело крадётся не туда, она раз пять могла всё испортить.  
  


Наконец, к вечеру они заканчивают работу и одновременно зажигают световые мечи. Белый и золотой.  
  


— Интересно. Не припомню, чтобы Люк рассказывал о золотых клинках у джедаев…  
  


— Не уверена, жёлтый он или золотой, — пожимает плечами Рей. — Но я точно _не джедай_.  
  


— Неужели? — хитро щурится Бен, подтягивая её за талию поближе к своему боку.  
  


— Меня, конечно, никто не обучал в Храме десять лет…  
  


Бен неловко кашляет, пряча глаза.  
  


— Но сомневаюсь, что джедаям позволено делать _так_ …  
  


Рей слегка тянется вперёд и целует его выпирающую ключицу, заставляя вздрогнуть и прикрыть глаза от удовольствия.  
  


— Или _так_ …  
  


Поцелуй в шею.  
  


— Или _вот так_ …  
  


Подбородок, щека, висок…  
  


С глухим стоном, Бен опускает Рей спиной на камень, закидывая себе за голову её руки, которые тут же ласково обвивают плечи.  
  


— Знаешь, я ведь никого не убивал в Храме Люка…  
  


— Теперь знаю, — шепчет Рей, запуская пальцы ему в волосы и утыкаясь лицом в основание шеи.  
  


Он переводит взгляд на их переплетённые пальцы.  
  


— Ты действительно приняла мою руку…  
  


— Как и обещала, _Бен_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Solo (в числе прочих значений) — один, одиночка


	5. Chapter 5

***  
  


— Я хочу похоронить мечи Люка и Леи возле дома Ларсов на Татуине. Альдераана ведь уже нет, — Рей замолкает на пару мгновений, задумчиво перебирая его волосы. — Ты полетишь со мной?  
  


— Мы ведь Диада Силы, помнишь? Двое как один. Ты теперь и за сотню лет от меня не избавишься, — ухмыляется Бен, прижимаясь к её лбу своим, и встречает пронзительный взгляд. Большим пальцем медленно рисует покалывающий кожу узор: висок, скула, уголок рта… Закрыв глаза, прижимается к нему губами, перебираясь ладонями на её выпирающие лопатки, кончиками пальцев обводя контуры. Кто бы мог подумать: крошечная как птичка, хрупкая, и где только помещается столько силы? И столько _веры_.  
  


У Бена до сих пор в голове не укладывается, что Рей смогла его принять. И теперь смотрит полными доверия и нежности глазами…  
  


— Бен.  
  


— М-м-м? — не глядя отзывается он, перебирая пряди её волос.  
  


— Ты должен мне кое-что пообещать.  
  


— Если это то, о чём я думаю, то прости. Ты же знаешь, что не могу.  
  


— Ну почему? — сердито пыхтит Рей, отстраняясь.  
  


Потому что он ни о чём не жалеет. И если потребуется, снова отдаст за неё свою жизнь. Смотреть, как она умирает на его руках, — выше его сил. Да, возможно, это эгоистично. Возможно, это _самый_ эгоистичный поступок в его жизни. Но по-другому Бен просто не может.  
  


— Ты знаешь почему, Рей, — бормочет он, снова притягивая её в свои объятия. Она утыкается носом ему в плечо, и Бен, одну за другой, чувствует слёзы на голой коже.  
  


Кажется, минут пять Рей просто неподвижно лежит в его руках и успокаивается, свернувшись калачиком и прижимаясь к груди.  
  


— Потренируемся сегодня? А завтра можно заглянуть на фестиваль к Хранителям, а послезавтра… — тараторит Рей и усаживается, подогнув под себя ноги и уложив ладони Бена себе на колени.  
  


— И ты наверняка уже распланировала, чем нам стоит заняться в ближайшие лет десять, мисс я-знаю-всё?  
  


Бен улыбается, довольно наблюдая, как загораются энтузиазмом её глаза, а в его груди разливается такое непривычное щекотное тепло. И такое _нужное_ …  
  


Скользя взглядом по лицу Рей, Бен очень старается сосредоточиться на том, что она объясняет с таким упоением, но всё равно постоянно отвлекается. То на упавший ей на лоб локон (который так и хочется слегка потянуть, а потом заправить за ухо), то на веснушки, весело рассыпавшиеся по щекам и переносице (которые Бен раньше и не замечал), то на чуть обветренные губы, которые Рей, воодушевлённая своими планами, то и дело непроизвольно закусывает…  
  


— Конечно. Мы создадим базу, прямо здесь, на Ак-То. И будем обучать чувствительных к Силе. Новое поколение, чистый лист. Не джедаев и уж тем более не ситхов: серых рыцарей, защитников Галактики. Которых не будут отбирать у семей, не будут заставлять игнорировать и подавлять свои эмоции. Гнев, страх, сомнения. Любовь.  
  


Рей переводит дух и немного подаётся вперёд, будто стараясь сильнее увлечь его этой идеей.  
  


— Создадим настоящую академию, где ученики будут погружаться в самую суть Силы, стараться познать баланс…  
  


Он смотрит ей прямо в глаза, улавливая каждый мелькающий блик. Кажется, ещё пара секунд, и тёплая волна, которая распирает рёбра и уже больше напоминает цунами, вырвется из груди, _затопит с головой_.  
  


Бен слегка наклоняется и, зажмурившись, прижимает губы ко лбу Рей, обвивая руками её шею.  
  


***  
  


Плечом к плечу они напряжённо следят за тем, как на скалистый берег приземляется «Сокол Тысячелетия». Би-би-восемь, взбудораженно пища, нарезает круги у их ног.  
  


— Ты уверен, Бен? Я могла бы слетать одна…  
  


Рей сжимает его руку, становясь немного впереди, как бы стараясь защитить, прикрыть его своим телом. Бен лишь качает головой, настороженно глядя, как Чубакка спускается по трапу.  
  


Поздоровавшись с Рей, Чуи молча с подозрением смотрит Бену в глаза. Словно ждёт, что у него вдруг вырастет пара рогов или ещё чего похуже. Разглядывает, проверяет…  
  


Видимо, подтвердив какие-то свои мысли, Чубакка кивает и возвращается на «Сокол» после того, как Бен неуверенно кивает ему в ответ.  
  


_«Рей…»_  
  


Она поднимает голову, явно удивлённая тем, что он решил воспользоваться их Связью.  
  


Бен уже так давно хочет ей сказать… Слова буквально жгут язык, но каждый раз ситуация оказывается совсем неподходящей. Он и сейчас не до конца уверен, что время наконец пришло и он не нарушит тот хрупкий баланс, то понимание, которые образовались между ними здесь, на Ак-То. Но терпеть дольше просто нет сил.  
  


_«Я люблю тебя, Рей»_.  
  


— Знаю, — серьёзно кивает она, встречая его сбитый с толку взгляд.  
  


Бен, слегка выгнув бровь, наблюдает, как озорная улыбка расцветает на лице Рей. И она едва слышно добавляет:  
  


_«Я тоже. Я тоже тебя люблю»_.


End file.
